Hanzo
Introduction Appearance Personality As the cheif of Gakure, Hanzo is highly respected by most of its member's; most notably Zedd, who views him as a benefactor who saved his life. The embodiment of conviction, Hanzo follows the laws and regulations of Gakure to the letter; although, he has been known to "let things slide". Despite sometimes being a hard-ass, Hanzo is still a very wise and kind-hearted person who loves those around him like his own grandchildren. He openly enjoys life and its simple pleasures, but is willing to die for an honorable cause if necessary. When in a state of peace, he carries himself with an air of frailty. Due to years of experience, Hanzo very rarely shows any sign of distress or surprise, usually responding by opening one or two of his eyes, which are partially closed slits the majority of the time. Due to the long life he had lived, Hanzo served as a source of wisdom for much of his life, passing on the things he had learned to the next generation. He knew that the youth are the keys to the future, and that their lives are far more important than his own. As cheif of Gakure, he had also acquired a habit of attempting to end things peacefully, and did what he could to avoid bloodshed amongst his allies and his enemies. He also seemed to enjoy talking about the past. Like, "back in my day"; thing's were more simpler then they are now, in this time. Among his philosophies in life was that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life, as long as he doesn't live to regret it Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Hanzo is a highly dangerous combatant even without his Devil Fruit. As with his skill in his Devil Fruit, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Jethro. While it is uncertain how much his skill has declined from his advanced age, he is still a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. Physical Strength Agility Endurance Rokushiki Weapons Devil Fruit Summary: Noukou Noukou no Mi Type, Paramecia Usage of the devil fruit: Increase or decrease density as a start. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) "In the shadows we hide, in darkness we move, in anonymity we act, until the time is right." Trivia This character is influnced by some of my favorite old people in other series; *Edward Newgate from One Piece. *Hiruzen Sarutobi from Naruto. *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto from Bleach. *Master Roshi From Dragon Ball Z. **The picture above is actually the alter ego of master roshi; Jackie Chun. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Gakure Category:Thief Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Enemy Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Marksman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Stormbaron Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User